Cacao Island
| region = New World | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates }} Cacao Island is one of 34 islands surrounding Whole Cake Island as part of the Big Mom Pirates' main territory known as Totto Land. It was run by Lola, the former ; because of her departure, the island is currently without a Minister. It is the first island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. Layout Chocolat Town has many things made out of chocolate, such as the houses, fountains, hot springs, and even clothes. Windows are under the jurisdiction of the Minister of Candy and pillars the Minister of Biscuit. It is legal to eat any of the chocolate structures with the exception of the roofs. Another exception is when "dismantlers" are hired to eat the building before the material expires. When a building is being dismantled, a sign must be put up to alert the public. Items that aren't chocolate are either personal belongings or items for public usage. They also seem to have chocolate variants of non-chocolate foods such as burgers, pasta, and fried chicken. Caramel is a café owned by Charlotte Pudding and is next to her house. As with all the other buildings, most of it is made of chocolate, along with marshmallows, jelly beans, and almonds. A majority of the building was eaten by Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper, which would have been a crime had Pudding not covered for them. Sweets Factory The is a large factory where Sanji, Pudding, Chiffon, Buche, and 30 other chefs from Whole Cake Island gathered to make a wedding cake to calm one of Big Mom's craving. Citizens History Past Less than 62 years ago, Cacao Island became part of the Big Mom Pirates territory also known as "Totto Land", and its appearance was changed to its current look by Charlotte Linlin and Streusen's Devil Fruit powers (the Soru Soru no Mi and Kuku Kuku no Mi respectively). Lola was later appointed the minister in charge of this island. After she was arranged to be married to Prince Loki of Elbaf five years ago, she decided to leave and search for a husband on her own. Her younger sister Charlotte Pudding was then offered the position, but she declined due to her belief that Lola was fit for the role and that she would someday return. Whole Cake Island Arc The Sanji Retrieval Team docked on Cacao Island for supplies on their way to Whole Cake Island. While there, Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper devoured Charlotte Pudding's café and the team encountered Pudding shortly afterwards. Sometime afterwards, the mystical ingredients for the wedding cake were stored at Chocolat Town. Pudding, in order to stop her mother's food crazed illness, suggested to go use them to make another cake with the help of Charlotte Chiffon. Pudding and Chiffon later informed the Sanji Retrieval Team about their plan and recruited Sanji to help them make the cake. The three traveled towards Cacao Island while the rest of the team lured Big Mom, planning for the two groups to meet halfway as the cooks made their way back with the cake. Upon arrival, Sanji hid within Rabiyan's folds while Chiffon pretended to be Pudding's prisoner. They proceeded to the "Sweets Factory" where the WCI 31, Whole Cake Island's head chefs, gathered to assist Pudding. Inside the factory, Pudding altered their memories of the Tea Party. With Sanji taking the lead, the chefs began to work on making the substitute wedding cake. Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, the Sanji Retrieval Team planned to meet up with Luffy at Cacao Island after he defeated Katakuri. However, Brûlée eavesdropped on them and reported their plan to Perospero, directing the Big Mom Pirates to ambush the Straw Hats there. Sometime later, Pound arrived to Cacao Island following his daughter, while Brûlée informed Pudding about the Straw Hats' plans. Outside the Sweets Factory, Oven arrived with his soldiers and attacked Pound, forcing him away. After the chefs finished baking the base of the cake, they planned to finish the cake on-route to Big Mom. However, after leaving the factory, they were interrupted by Oven, who at first tried to punish Chiffon for her treachery and later decided to use her as bait against Bege. When the Fire Tank Pirates arrived, Oven was attacked by Bege, causing him to release her. Bege and his crew went on to attack the Big Mom Pirates on shore, and Sanji used this opportunity to lift the cart carrying the cake and the chefs onto Bege's ship before it changed course to leave the island. In a last attempt to take Bege down, Oven used his Devil Fruit power to heat up the sea and damage the ship, but he was stopped by Pound. Oven then struck down Pound as his daughter and her friends escaped. It was then reported to the rest of the Big Mom Pirates. A blockade was later formed around Cacao Island and Oven later placed a large mirror at the canter of Chocolat Town and ordered the island's citizens to break or discard their mirrors, leaving it as Luffy's only way out of the Mirro-World. Oven was later joined by more of his siblings for support. As the Straw Hats' promised rendezvous time drew near, the Big Mom Pirates assembled on the island prepared to ambush Luffy in case he manege to exit the Mirro-World, with Sanji waiting in a hiding place to save him. However, to everyone's surprise, the one who exited the mirror was Pekoms, who held Brûlée at gun point, betraying his crew in order to fulfill Pedro's wish for the Straw Hats safety. Pekoms planed to unleash his Sulong form as a distraction for Luffy's escape, but he was stopped by Oven. Luffy tried to escape but was confronted by Charlotte Raisin before being rescue by Sanji. As Sanji carried Luffy away using Sky Walk, the Big Mom Pirates subdued Pekoms and Charlotte Yuen blocked Sanji's path using Geppo himself, and sending the two crushing down. As the Charlotte Family surrounded them, the Tartes around the island were caught in an explosion, and the Vinsmoke Family showed up, protecting their brother and his captain. The Charlotte Family tried firing at the group, but the bullets bounced off the Vinsmokes, providing Sanji with an opening for his get away with Luffy. The Big Mom Pirates continued in their efforts to stop Luffy and Sanji, but their attempts were thwarted by the Vinsmokes. Luffy and Sanji made it back to the Thousand Sunny and they quickly departed Cacao Island. Trivia *The name of this island is a reference to Theobroma cacao, the Binomial name of the tree which grow the Cocoa bean, the main ingredient in Chocolate. **The name of Chocolat Town is also derived from that connection. *Being a major part of the Big Mom Pirates territory in the New World, the island also share the crew fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. **Cacao Island has buildings made out of edible materials similar to the house mentioned in Brothers Grimm's story Hansel and Gretel. **The edibility of this among all other islands is likewise similar to the "Chocolate Room" of candymaker Willy Wonka from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *Cacao Island is the third island the Straw Hat Pirates has visited twice (albeit only just half of the crew), the first being Water 7 and the second Sabaody Archipelago. References Site Navigation ru:Остров Какао ca:Illa Cacau it:Cacao fr:Île Cacao es:Isla Cacao Category:Totto Land Islands